


It Was Just Me and My Book (a self-indulgent fic i wrote in 6th grade)

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Curses, Dark Magic, Gen, I wrote this in 6th grade, Magic, Other, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character, au superhighway, btw this work is slightly cursed. don't ask, honestly it's hilarious being 18 now and re-reading this to transcribe it, pretty much everyone is gay for the obvious totally not self-insert mc, the black butler is just a door gag btw, tokyo ghoul ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crow Hopper, an 18-year-old trans-guy runs away from home and into the woods with only the clothes on his back and a mysterious book from his dead mom.[In 6th and 7th grade I wrote a 7 chapter long fanfiction with all the fandoms I was into at the time slapped together. The only things I'm fixing in the version I'm posting here is formatting, meaning I'm leaving in all the grammatical mistakes I made. If interest is good enough (or people complain enough) I'll post a more polished version or even remake the story.]





	1. Chap 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crow isn't described visually at first because in the original context I had drawn a picture of what he looks like so here's a text desc.: dirty blonde long hair, blue eyes, glasses. (he only looks like that because I didn't want to make it an obvious self-insert at the time)

My name is Crow Noble Hopper. I ran away from my house today. 4 years ago I became a boy. My father tormented me, would refuse to treat me as a boy and said I was not. Mom would have acsepted me… You see Mom died when I was 10 years old on my birthday. The day before she became dreadfully ill. The only present I recived was a thick book that seemed old but in great condition from my mother. After she perished I have hold it dearly close. And today before I had to leave i only took one item. The book.

Though now I lay on the ground tired from exaustion and hunger. It might end here. Heh who knew I would die at 18. The age where hormones are settleing levels and where most start to wizen up. I then remember I never dared read my book. I couldn’t even when I tried. For the times I’ve tried it would stay shut like an unseen force was keeping it shut.

Just for kicks I try to open the book. To my suprize it opens with little efort.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

You flip through the book when you come across a page that says, “Summoning, To summon something simply say ‘Sumon ____!’”. Curious you say “Summon apple,” while holding your hand in the holding pose. After a couple seconds nothing happens, although you swore you saw a flicker above your hand but blame it on the hunger getting to you. 

“Who’s there,” you say confused. 

“Why are you saying everything that I do?!” Oh my, you can hear me?

“Of course I can! Who and where are you?” Have you forgoten me? I’m The Narrarator.

“Who? Wait nevermind, I remember you, you fucking idget.” Yeah, yeah. Just be aware your medicine is wearing off.

It seems you have decided you will ignore the narrarator for now. Anyways Determend to try the summon again you say with more entusiasim, “Summon Apple!”  
And this time something does happen. The air above your hand sparks and snaps. And then suddenly an apple apears. Not caring how that happened you take a huge bite out of the apple. It’s a bit mushy but you were starving and would have eaten, almost anything!  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Wondering if there are any more useful things in your book you attempt to open it once more, but find it un openable once more. You shrug it off and decide to fool around with summoning a bit more. This time you say, “Summon Hamburger!” Thankfuly it works and you enjoy your greasy meal.

After you eat, seeing how it was night, you decide to sleep.


	2. Chap 2

You wake up and stretch while yawning. 

“Oh god he’s still there. I can narrarate myself you know!” Yes but you are terrible at it so shut up and go back to ignoring me so I can do my Job. After giving up on arguing you notice a man looking to be in his early 20’s sitting infront of you talking to a… a mint colored flying bunny? How odd… 

Either way you ask, “Hello, who are you?”  
He seems too preocupied to answer.  
You go up behind him and note how he’s blonde. He also seems to be wearing military garb. You tap him on the shoulder and he instantly hops up onto his feet. 

“Um… excuse me,” you say, ”Who are you?”  
As you say this you are looking him up and down untill your bright baby blue eyes lock with his dark peircing green ones.   
You blush and look away as he says, “I’m Arthur Kirkland, and you?”   
“C-Crow.”   
At first you are flustered then your curiosity takes over.  
“Excuse me Arthur, but, what is that,” you ask pointing at the bunny.  
“Wait, you can see her,” Arthur asks to which you reply   
“Of course I can now what is she?”  
“That’s Flying Mint Bunny or Fib.”  
“Can She talk?”  
“Of course I can silly” buts in Fib.  
“Alright… Arthur, do you want to explore with me?” you say, blushing a little  
“Sure Crow.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a bit of walking you and Arthur arive in a small clearing.   
Curious to what he might say you ask,   
“Do you like spells Arthur?” to which he says,  
“Spells? Oh, I love spells! Why do you ask?”  
“I have this book from my mom that has some in it.”  
“May I see?”  
“Sure!”

You and Arthur go and sit in the middle of the clearing and look through the book. You come across a page titled “Ever seeing eyes” you read further down and come across the words “Igira ne digas”. Because of your habit to read aloud you began to glow a dark purple and suddenly overcome with virtigo causing you to pass out and fall onto Arthur’s lap.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Your eye’s begin to open after a few hours  
“Ugh, w-what happened?”  
“Crow!” Arthur comes rushing over. “Crow, are you alright?”  
“Yeah I think so…,” you say as you look up at him and something pops up infront of him.   
“What’s that?” You whisper. I belive that is a discription of him.  
“Oh…”  
You take off your glasses and realize you can see withought them now!  
Then, another realization, it says “England/UK” instead of Arthur Kirkland! Also underneath that it says facts about england! 

“W-who are you?!” you almost shout  
“I’m Arthur, don’t you remember?”  
“Of course I remember!”  
“Then what are you bloody talking about?!” Now he’s starting to shout  
“It says you’re England!” He becomes stunned “But that’s not posible because England is a country, not a person.”  
“That’s not true. I hapen to be one, aren’t I? And not even Just me! There is a person for every contry! Even bloody Sealand!”  
Dude calm down. “Arthur, please, calm down!”  
Arthur takes a deep breath and says “Calm, I am calm. Now what says that I’m England?”  
“Get my book and I’ll show you.”  
Arthur walks over to where he was when you woke up, grabs the book, and comes back with it.  
“If you’re wondering I was trying to open the book, but it wouldn’t budge.”  
“Yeah, it only seems to open when I want it to.”  
“That’s peculuar… Oh here you go.” Arthur hands you the book and you take it.  
You manage to open the book with no drama this time. You flip to the page where you found the spell to find another spell in its place? No that can’t be right but right there the spell changed into a spell called simply “Nature”  
“I swear the page was right here! Oh well, I’ll do this one.”   
“Alright just be careful Crow.” Yes be careful.

You calmly and clearly say “Nature, become one body! Become one soul” from the book. The purple aura surrounds you once more, engulfs you, and disperses.   
“I wonder what’s different.” you say as you walk up to a mirror. At first you notice no difference untill you look in your eyes.  
“Oh my god,” you scream.   
Arthur runs over and asks, “What is it?”  
“M-My eyes!” You gaze into your eyes, once baby blue, now a strange lime green.  
“Don’t worry I think it makes you cuter.” You start blushing and when he realizes what he said he’s blushing too.  
“I-I mean it suits you!”  
“I wonder what I can do from that spell though,” you say changing the subject.

You try to think of some nature animal...  
And FWOMPH wow that is badass, you now have a pair of crow wings!   
“That looks cool” says Arthur.   
Then you remember something someone drew and now have black wolf ears and tail along with the wings. But you get bored with that instantly and just keep the wings.

Ok enough fooling around. You notice it is getting dark out but you can see a glow in the distance and you say,  
“Arthur come on,” as you attemt to grab his arm. You manage with his wrist and start pulling him towards the glow. Your hand slips at some point and you end up holding his hand and blushing deeply.   
You reach the glow but it’s inside a cabin confuzed but tired you knock on the door and a 17 year old opens it. He has grey skin and lightning shaped orange things on his head. Not caring you ask, and spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, when i was writing the mirror bit, i was imagining them in a house but just forgot to do that??  
if you thought this chapter was difficult to read, i had to accurately transcribe it!  
honestly the very first draft of this story was worse but while i was still writing it someone pointed out that i used the color 'dark purple' too much and suggested i use different colors. so yeah..


	3. Chap 3

You wake up from the smell of bacon and sit strait up. You look at the floor where Arthur slept and supose he got up already from the vacancy of the blankets. You finaly stand up and walk towards the smell in the kitchen. Sounds like someones are arguing over harry potter, Doctor who and which is better  
Hungry and not caring you walk in anyway. You yawn, stretch out your arms and wings and ask,   
“What’s for breakfast?”  
You look over at the grey guy and his description pops up and says his name is Eridan Ampora and he’s a troll. Quickly you read through and Eridan answers  
“Eggs, bacon, and english muffins.” to which Arthur says,  
“Which ironicly were not made in England!”  
“Yeah, yeah,” you say.  
You sit at the table and wait for food while they argue more.

Once food was done you ate very messy but cleaned dishes for Eridan. Wanting to do one spell in the mornings and one nights, you crack open The book and flip to a page that says “Transform this is a one use spell - can’t be undone. All you say is ‘Transformation ______’” Knowing exactly what to say, you say “Transformation Male!”

Dark purple smoke starts at your feet and floats up. You can feel as your body changes shape and grow a bit taller to 6 feet tall. You feel as your vocal cords change and make you sound deeper. The smoke finaly disperses reveiling your new shape. It seems you have kept your pony tail atleast. Both Arthur and Eridan are blushing. Arthur a dark red and Eridan a dark violet. That’s when you hear a gasp from Arthur Knowing what that usualy means you rush to the mirror above the fireplace in the livingroom.   
You get there just in time to notice the last bit of your golden blond hair turn into a firery red that shimmered orange in the light.

Nightfall comes. You take a nice hot shower and decide you will do the spell in the bathroom after it de-steams.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once the bathroom isn’t all steamy, you take your book and head in.

You search through The book and and find a page titled “Element”   
”Element, become body. Element, become soul” Once you say this you become engulfed in purple fire that quicly goes away. At first you think “That’s weird” then you open your mouth thinking of something then you notice in the mirror little spikes are behind your lower lip. To investigate more you lift each lip revealing pristeen white teeth. Although they are hardly recognizable as teeth. They have sharp jagged edges that barely fit in your gums causing them to bleed a little. You cover your mouth with your hand and walk up to Eridan’s bedroom door and knock. In a couple seconds, Eridan apears at the door.  
“Yes, Croww?”  
“I need something to cover my mouth, and please don’t ask.”  
“Alright brb”  
After a few seconds he comes back and has a dark purple scarf in hand  
“Here.”  
You take the scarf, turn around, and put it on.  
“Thank you,” you say as you walk to the couch to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really liked oxford commas i guess.  
also, is it obvious i was attention-starved? lol


	4. Chap 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter in the fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the bangers and mash bit while in a diner and had to ask my mom, (yes she's alive lol), if she knew of any British foods she knew about. i think i just ended up looking up "british breakfast foods" or something on my phone tho.

You wake up at noon and see Arthur sleeping on the floor.  
“Pst, Arthur, get up!” you tell him now kicking him with your foot lightly. He rolls over and looks at you.  
“Huh?... what do you want?” He asks grogily.  
“Arthur, it’s time to go”  
“Alright,” he says as he gets up. You leave a not apologizing for your leaving, then you and Arthur head out of the cabin and walk to the left.

An hour later you hear Arthur’s stomach growl.  
“You hungry?” you ask him.  
“Yes”  
“What do you want to eat?”  
“Bangers and mash”  
“I don’t know what that is but whatever” You wave your hand and appears a plate of sausages and mashed potatoes. You hand him the plate and he happily starts to eat when he asks,  
“So, what’s with the scarf, Crow?”  
“I’d rather not say…”  
“Alright then…”  
So you won’t tell him? You have to!  
You sigh and say, “fine, I’ll show you but please, don’t freak out…”  
You go closer and take off the scarf. Then, you slowly lift up your uper lip to reveal the jagged mess of teeth.  
“Oh my...Y-Your gums are bleeding, does it hurt?  
“Hurts pretty bad… but can we please continue walking?” you ask as you put the scarf back over your mouth.  
“Alright…,” he says as you start walking.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

At around noon, you and Arthur decide to take a rest and sit down on some rocks. You take your book and flip to the first page. Instead of a spell there is a warning,  
“Beware, there are creatures of the dark that lurk in the unseen”  
Creepy… Soo, you flip to a page near the middle of the book. The spell page says “Spawn - like summon but for living things”  
“Alright,” you whisper to yourself, “But that’s too easy…”  
You flip to another page. This page says “Control - control anything”  
“Aw ye” You read and say “Du dolibix ne”  
This time there is no glow, but you think it worked.  
You decide to test it on a rabbit you see. You focus on the bunny and tell it to hop up to you so you can pet it. 

At first it didn’t budge, but after a few seconds it hopped up to you and you pet it. After you pet it it quickly hops off.  
“Why did it do that,” Arthur asks.  
“I don’t know,” you lie.

Bored once more you pick up the book and look through the book for a good spell. Finaly you come across “All hearing”  
You whisper “from ears of a bat, to ears of a wolf, I shall hear all, Not a word left unheard.”  
Purple smoke rises out of your ears, as you would expect, but then you feel as though your blood is boiling. Then, gone! No more smoke, or boiling.  
“Arthur,” you say, “Can you check my mouth?”  
“Alright, I guess?”  
You slide down the scarf from your mouth down to your neck and open your mouth. Arthur looks in your mouth and gasps.  
“What? What is it?” you say franticly.  
“I-It’s almost black!” You almost start to freak out untill you hear a rustleing behind you.  
“Arthur, stay quiet,” you whisper to him.  
“Wh-mph!” You cover his mouth.  
You use your other hand to slide your scarf up.

You summon a knife and slowly turn around. The shrubery rustles once more and out of it walks a man with a bleach white face. His cheeks are carved into a permanant smile. His hair is short and pitch black. He is wearing a white hoodie with black dress pants, both have evident blood stains, and he weilds a sharpened kitchen knife. He glances around and notices you. The man smiles a wicked grin and charges towards you.  
“Arthur, stay back!” you shout, griping the knife tightly.  
Arthur runs back a few feet and you get ready to defend. As the man aproaches his description pops up.  
“Jeff the killer eh?” you say to yourself.  
Jeff the killer reaches you and jabs his knife towards your face and you quickly dodge and counter with a slice at his arm. You manage to cut through his sweatshirt and scrath his arm with the tip of your knife. Jeff looks down at his arm then at you and says  
“Now you’re going to get it!”  
Using one swift move he slices at you. You attempt to dodge but move too slow and his knife cuts a deep gash in your arm. The wound leaks navy green blood.  
You fall to the ground from his hand hitting you with a strong force. Jeff leans over you and says,  
“Go, to, SLEEP!”  
“Not tonight!” you say as you kick him off and tackel him.  
“If you want to live either come with us or leave us alone.” you tell him.  
“Alright, Alright! I’ll come with you.” Jeff joined the party!  
“You’re a dork” you whisper.  
Yeah I know.  
“Alright, now hand me your knife.”  
“No!”  
“Do you want to live or not?”  
“Fine geeze,” with that Jeff hands you his knife.  
“Good, now, come along!”  
he holds out his hand and you help him up.  
“Looks like I got your arm pretty bad there.” He says pointing at your arm.  
You look down and see the blook. You just then realize, shouldn’t your arm be hurting? Ignoring both the blood and lack of pain for the moment you say,  
“Meh. Doesn’t hurt,”  
and take off your shirt to tie it arround your arm so the bleeding stops. Jeff looks you up and down. Then he nods slightly as if in aproval. You look down and realize you are reasonably fit but not super buff.

After that ordeal, you all are hungry and decide to eat. Jeff ate some medeum rare steak, Arthur <s>burnt</s> scones with butter, and for you pankakes because why the fuck not?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time you all finish, it is dusk out. You tell your group you’re going to sleep and they can join if they want. You lay down and drift off into a peaceful slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up from a light kicking on your head and someone saying “Ve” over and over in a cheery voice. You open your eyes and bolt up, clonking your head on you onlooker’s. There’s a thud behind you.

You look behind you and see a man that looks to be in his 20’s like Arthur. The description says he’s Italy, but his name is Feliciano.  
“I’m sorry,” you say, “You startled me there.”  
“No, excusa me! I’m Italy!” he holds out his hand and you shake it.  
“Why were you above me, Italy?” you ask.  
“Oh! I saw England and got scared! So he told me to calm down and said you all needed somewhere to stay! So I led your scary friends to where me and Germany are staying! England told me to go back and watch over you, so I did!”  
You just barely were able to catch what he was saying from how fast he was talking.  
“Alright? Well can I go to your place?”  
“Oka!”

You follow Italy to a house a bit deeper in the woods. The house was a decent sized cabin, It had some wood staining done, making it a dark brown. You walk inside with Italy. You see England and, who you asume is, Germany arguing. The description says his name is also Ludwig.  
“Germany, we’re here!” Italy says excitedly like everything he says.  
Ludwig then stops, looks around and asks, “Hey, vhere did zat other guy go”  
“I belive he went in the kitchen,” answers Arthur.  
You walk over to the kitchen and see Jeff  
“Jeff what are you-” he tries to take a knife from the knife holder. “Jeff no!”  
You run over and hold his arm back.  
“Hey!” says Jeff, “why are you stoping me?”  
“I’d rather you NOT murder us all!”  
“Now why would I do that?” He asks sarcasticly.  
You glare daggers at him.

Germany walks in behind you and you turn around.  
“Excuse me,” says Ludwig, “but vould you like a shirt, seeing how yours is vraped around your arm?”  
You forgot that you were shirtless.  
“Yeah… If you don’t mind I would.”  
“Alright, be right back.” He heads off into another room.  
You walk out of the livingroom and drag Jeff behind you.

About a minute later Germany arives in the livingroom holding a t-shirt.  
The shirt had no design, so it was just a plain black shirt.  
“Thank you,” you say as you take it and put it on.

After that ordeal, there was a knock at the door. Italy goes and opens it. At the door is a boy who is 12 or 13 years old. He is acompanied by a tall gentleman. They both are wearing old clothing that nobles would wear. The boy had an eyepatch over his right eye and black hair with a shine of blue. You peak over and see their descriptions.

The man is named Sebastian Micheals, he aparently is a demon and is the boy’s butler. The boy is Ciel Phantomhive. Aparently he is the earl of the Phantomhive mannor and company. Ciel looks stern while Sebastian looks light hearted.  
“Excuse us,” says Sebastian, “But we seem to have lost our way.” It seems they are British.  
“Sure!,” says Italy, “Come on in, we’ll help you!”  
He starts waving them in and you hear Ciel say, “Bloody Italian,” under his breath. You ignore the remark and walk over to them.  
“How did you get lost?”  
“We don’t exactly know.” Says Sebastian.  
“I belive it was because,” says Ciel while glaring at his butler, ”someone decided we should fo on a walk in the woods!”  
“I’m sorry young master, I thought the walk would sooth your nerves.”  
“Pretty obvious that didn’t work,” you say bluntly and Ciel glares at you.  
Arthur stops drinking the tea he somehow got and looks over to Sebastian and Ciel.  
“You sound like you’re from England,” says Arthur, “How did you end up in the Phantom woods?”  
“Like I said,” says Sebastian, “we have no clue. But speaking of that, where exactly are these woods located?”  
Crow tell them. “Wha- how would I know tha-”  
you think untill info on the subject flood your head.  
“We are in a pocket dimention that is conected to all alternate realities.”  
Everyone stares shocked at you.  
“How do you know zat?” Asks Ludwig.  
“Actualy… I have no clue.” you answer truthfuly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the characters that would be at the door was between Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast from Venturian tale, or Ciel and Sebastian from black butler. A friend of mine wanted to see me write the former and i was up for it, but my best friend at the time wanted to see the latter so i did that.
> 
> less fun fact: my mom had to read this fanfic while i was writing it and told me it was good. she must have suffered lol


	5. Chapter 5

After that situation Sebastian and Ciel left the cabin withought much fuss. While chatting with Arthur your stomach growls notifying the whole room of your hunger.  
You then awkwardly ask “Hehe… Anyone else hungry?”  
“Yes,” answers Arthur, “Actualy I am quite hungry. We did skip breakfast didn’t we?”  
“You-a did?!” says a woried italian. “We need-a get you food stat!”  
Quickly Feli runs into the kitchen and starts making pasta, or spagetti. 

About 6 minutes later he comes out holding 5 plates of spagetti. Somehow he successfully carried the plates from the kitchen to the coffee table with no trouble. You pick up some with your fork until Feli asks you,  
“How are you-a supposed to eat with that scarf on?”  
“Oh… heh, I guess you’re right,” you say worried on how they will react to your situation. 

You untie the scarf from behind your head and set it on the arm of the chair and lift up the fork again to eat. When you open your mouth to eat you hear a slight “ooh!” from Feli.  
“Can I-a see your teeth?”  
A bit confused you say, “U-Uh sure.”  
He instantly leans in really close to your face. Blushing a little you scoot back and lift up your top lip to show him your teeth.  
“Oooh! Cool! Scary, but-a cool!”  
“Thanks?” you say blushing more, but only slightly.  
“Italy, get out of ze young man’s face now.”  
“Hm? Oh! I’m-a sorry!” he sits back in his seat grinning.

When he sat down you finaly had a chance to eat and shoved a fork full of spagetti in your mouth. A wave of flavor hits you and your eyes grow wide. Then you start shoveling down the pasta delitiousness. You stop when half is left and say  
“Feli this tastes amazing!”  
He looks confused for a split second then says “Thank you!” then you hear a quiet Feli say, “How does he-a know my name? I just-a told him I was Italy.”  
“Did you say something Italy?” you ask confused  
“Huh? No.”  
“Oh ok.”

You finish eating your lunch and chat with the others as they finish. You put your scarf back on too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone finished eating and its around 1:00 now. After a long discusion Ludwig and Feli decide to explore along with you.  
You all walk out the door and head right, going through an archway of trees. All of you make it halfway through when a loud thud is heard behind you. Quickly spinning around. There is a girl, 18 or 19, tackling a shadowy wolf shape. Out of nowhere she pulls out a dagger and gives a sharp blow to its head killing it. She stands up just as the wolf disinigrated into thin air.

“Who are you?” You ask the girl.  
“I’m Luna Ursa, and you are?” You look Luna over.

She is wearing a shreded green and black dress and an elven style crown. She seems to have a bear straped to her back. When you look at the bear it says its name is Star, that she’s alive, and can talk. Seeing the description reminded you she didn’t have one. Besides that, she has white hair that seems to shimmer rainbow in the light.

“I’m Crow Hopper.” you say, “This is, Arthur, Feliciano, and Ludwig!”  
Looking over her once more, you only now notice she has white bear ears and fluffy little tail. Under her arm she has a book simmalar to yours but 2x as thick.  
“What type of book is that?” you ask pointing to the book.  
“This is my spell book, I’ve had it as long as I can remember.”  
“That reminds me,” you say as you take your book out of it’s strap, “I need to do a spell!”  
Fliping through the book you find a matter manipulation spell and cast it.  
The cloud came around like normal (yeah tottaly normal) and then went away. Before you were about to try out the spell overwhelming hunger takes over. Before you can get a word in to question it, you throw up you trow up your now, not so delicious spagetti. Jeff comes running up to you.  
“Dude, you okay?” he asks, confused as to what’s going on.  
“Jeff, stand back!” Arthur shouts.

You look up at Jeff and you black out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you wake up you are lying on a bed with new clothes on.  
“Where am I?” you ask.  
Trying to remember what happened causes your head to pulse.

Looking around the room you see your book sitting on the bedside table and Arthur sitting at the edge of the bed.  
“I see you’re awake,” he says without looking at you.  
“What happened, Arthur?”  
“I-I don’t exactly know what happened, but Luna explained it somewhat…”  
“So... What happened? Where are the others?”  
“Luna, Feliciano and Ludwig are in the livingroom,”  
“And where’s Jeff?” Arthur seems to jerk at this.  
“He… He died.”  
“What?! What happened?”  
“You killed him!”

Your eyes grow wide and you barely manage to stutter out,  
“W-Wha-”  
“You mauled him to death, a-and ate most of him!”  
“But, that’s crazy! Wh-Why would I do that?!”  
“The spell you did, it… it turned you into a ghoul.”  
“Gh-Ghoul?”  
“Well, half ghoul to be more exact,” says Luna as she walks into the room.  
“What’s a ghoul?” you ask.  
“Check the back pages of your book.”

You pick up your book and flip through the last few pages. You come across the word ghoul and stop to read. It reads, ”Ghoul: A humanoid with more strength, and a quinique*. They require to eat human to survive.  
*Quinique: Red tendrills that can sprout from a ghoul’s back as a form of defence.”

Your face turns pale.  
“I h-have to eat p-people?”  
“Not nessisarily,” chimes in Luna, “You are very good at summoning, are you not?  
“I guess I am?”  
“Then you wont have to kill anyone!” She says cheerfully, “You can just summon some human chunks and eat that!”  
“O-Oh…”

‘Man, what is up with this chick?’ you think, stretching your cramped wings.  
“Oh, I don’t know… maby my insanity?” Says Luna, non-chalontly.  
“What?” you ask, confuzed.  
“You heard me, and yes I can read minds” luna says.  
“Okayyy… well why don’t I try our this matter manipulation thing?”

After getting out of the bed, you head outside. As you pass Arthur, Feli and Ludwig, they follow you outside. Walking up to a nearby tree you follow as the book said and clap your hands together for a few seconds. Once close enough to the tree you put your hands on the tree and think of a form for it to take. A glow surrounds the tree and it quickly forms into a statue of a silly looking man with a leaves skirt and bushy leaf eyebrows. It “Oddly” looks like - no exactly like Arthur.

“Ahaha! It-a is England!”  
“What?! Oh bloody hell.” Arthur is now blushing, looks like he now noticed the statue had no shirt on, reveiling a 4pack.  
‘I’m not THAT buff’ Arthur thinks.  
‘But I heard him say it!’  
Yes? And you can read minds! Why did it take you so long to figure that out?  
‘Oh… I don’t know.’  
“Arthur, do you like it?” You ask him teasingly, “I see you admiring it.”  
“I-I AM NOT,” he says rather defensibly.  
“Yeah, Yeah. Well now we know the spell worked.”

‘Oh yeah…’ you think, ‘I never did try out that element spell…’  
“Fine I’ll get rid of it. This gives me a chance to try out a spell i never did.”  
Concentrating, you try to make your hand into the element fire… And *Fwoosh* now your hand is fire. Then you touch the wooden statue, setting it ablaze. You turn your hand back to normal and stretch.  
“Ah… All that work made me hungry.” Feli and Ludwig look scared.  
“Oh… don’t worry I have a solution!”  
You wave your hand and a chunk of human meat appears in your hand. It smells tauntingly appitizing. Descusted on what you need to do, you eat the chunk in 4 bites.  
“Vell, zat vas gross,” Ludwig says while holding his head.  
“You… Uhh. have something right there,” Arthur says while pointing at the left corner of his mouth. You use your tonge and lick the blood off the corner of your mouth.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Because Luna’s house had a disturbing vibe about it everyone agrees to go exploring again. Because she insisted, Luna tags along.

As you walk, Luna starts humming Jack’s Lament from Nightmare Before Christmas.  
“You’ve seen Nightmare Before Christmas?”  
“Of course! I love that movie!”  
“Is Jack’s Lament your favorite song from it?”  
“Yeah, although I like All American Reject’s cover of it.”  
“Cool! I-,” you stop so that you can listen to something you heard.

It sounds like someone whistling somewhere closeby. You look around and see a man sitting on a tree branch 5ft off the ground. He is also twirling a cane with a star handle and a green middle. The man’s description pops up reading that his name is Lionel, pronounced Line-nel, and that he is a newbie mage with his cane-wand. He is wearing a light purple sweater, (even though it is plenty warm out), and denim jeans. He has black hair and crystal blue eyes. The whistling stops and he’s looking at you.

“Yo dude, why are you staring at me like that,” Lionel asks.  
“Hm? Oh sorry I was thinking…”  
“I see you have a group goin’ on there.”  
“Yeah, you wanna join us?” You look back at your group.

Feli is hiding behind Ludwig, Luna is hopping around in a circle, and Arthur is just standing there facepalming.  
“Yeah, sure, I’ll join… but you have to beat me in a duel to get me to join your group.”

~~~~~~One Rediculously Easy Battle later…~~~~~~~

“Ok! Ok! I give in!” Lionel says pinned to the ground with his arm being held by you painfully pinnioning it behind his back.  
You let go of his arm and stand up, holding your hand out to help him up. He takes your hand and you lift him up. Now with lionel joining you, all of you continue walking along no particular path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm pretty sure in my original idea i either was going to have no-one die or italy, but then i remembered that i entirely forgot jeff existed so chose to kill him off lol.  
also, i think it's kind of fitting that no-one in this fic was able to think until the 5th chapter.
> 
> both luna and lionel are characters that i asked my friends to create so i could add them in the story.  
(once i finish transcribing i'll put pictures of the art that went along with the physical copy.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sorry if this chapter's really hard to read]

IN SPACE, ON THE SECOND MOON OF THE POCKET UNIVERSE PHANTOM WOODS, THERE IS A SHUTTLE LAB IN A CRATER. BUT IT IS NO LONGER THERE BECAUSE EVERYTHING IN SPACE IS IN THE PAST… ANYWAYS… WAIT HOLD ON I JUST HAD IT…

AH, YES, IN THIS LAB MANY ANIMALS ARE BEING TESTED ON BY THE PROTOSS. LITTLE DID THEY KNO-  
Snowball, speed it up already.  
BUT, SENPAI-  
And cut out that senpai bullshit, you’re not Japanese.  
*STAYS SILENT*  
...Fine whatever, I’ll continue.

Bacicly, Snowball here and I were in that lab. She was in stasis for 3,000 years while I kept being tested over and over.  
SORRY SMO-  
I’m not your smootchie kins.  
SORRY…  
She woke up from stasis 1,000 years ago. They started her testing right after she got out, causing her to go insane. After all the tests her and I now are humanoid animals. One Test went horribly wrong on me and I became a cosmic being, destroying the Shuttle along with everything inside. Protoss and animals alike. Why we’re saying this? Well right now we are plumeting down to PW (Phantom Woods).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TEN MINUTES OF FALLING LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\-----------------------------Crow’s P.O.V-----------------------------

Wow… Finally I can narrirate myself! I could hear them arguing for the past 10 minutes...

I look up and around in the sky and see 2 figures falling pretty fast right above us.  
“Uhh…” I say, “We might want to move back…”  
Everyone walks a few feet backwards, (Besides Luna who hopped backwards.).

_ **KABLAM** _

I Open my eyes and see a fluffy white body sticking out of the ground, and a fox-person with a… Spacey body? I seriously have no fucking clue what that is…  
“Excuse you?” says the fox rudely.  
“Your voice sounds familiar…” I say, “Who are you?”  
“Oh god damnit! How do you not automaticly recognize my voice?”  
“Are you that dick-bag narrirator?!”  
He looks shocked and says, “Dick-Bag?! I’ll have you know, I could have killed you at anytime!”  
“Yeah, yeah... Now why don’t we help your ‘friend’ out of the ground.”  
“Oh...yeah”

He looks over at the white body and uses some sort of red and blue glow to lift it out of the ground and -  
“Oh my fucking god why are her eyes like that?”  
“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”  
“Oh god, can you please not yell snowball?”  
“WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?”  
“He,” I say jesturing to the fox guy/narrirator, “said your name multiple times while you two were bickering like a couple!”  
“A COUPLE?! SEN-” she’s cut short by  
“We’re not a fucking couple so don’t get any Ideas!”

Suddenly Luna dashes over to the fox guy.  
“OMGF! He’s soooooo adorable!” she says as she picks him up like he was a teddy bear.  
“Put me down!”  
“Hehe, nope!”  
I back up just incase the fox gets too angry… And there he goes, he uses the blue and red glow and pushes her. This sends her flying into a tree. But right before she lands in it, I summon a foam mattress in the tree and she lands on that instead of the branches. I look back at the others. Lionel is Blushing deeply while staring at Luna.  
“Uh, dude?” I ask…  
Nope, he doesn’t look away from her… I try waving my hand in his face a few times and no response.  
‘Ok… Fuck it’ I think.

*Slap* I slap him pretty hard and he finaly responds… by holding his face where I slapped him, and falling to the ground.  
“Why’d you slap me?!” Asks Lionel.  
“I saw you fanatizing about her.”  
“W-What?” he asks, blushing deeper, “I was doing no such thing!”  
“Fine, whatever.”

Luna hops down from the tree as if nothing happened and walks over to me  
“Yo, Dude!” She calls after me. “How did you get so good at summoning that you could do it from far away?”  
“Huh? I never noticed. I guess I just practiced enough…”  
“Ok! Then I’ll just have to practice harder!”

‘Speaking of that I should do that spawn spell I saw earlier.’ I think to myself.  
I open my book and flip to the page and say the words writen on it. My hands glow magenta for a few seconds and goes away. To try it out I spawn a bee infront of Artlur, and it works.  
“Oh, hello little fellow!”  
“You dork, bugs can’t speak back,” I remark.  
“Yes, I know. But it is fun to talk to it anyways.”  
“Yeah, I do it too. I was just teasing you.”

“Wow,” Interrupts Luna, “Its dark out already? We should look for somewhere to sleep.”  
“Oh look, a cabin over there.”  
“Totaly not cliché for the timing.”  
“Was I talking to you fox dude?”  
“I supose not, but my name isn’t ‘fox dude’, it’s Shadow,” Says Shadow.  
That’s besides the point,” says Arthur, “Now can we head to the place already.”

**Luna’s P.O.V.**

We walk up to the cabin door as Arthur and Crow are talking.  
‘You two would make a cute couple,’ I think.  
Crow obviously heard me because he’s now furriously blushing. I knock on the door a few times. After a bit, a troll arives at the door. he has lightning bolt horns, a purple streak in his hair, hipster glasses, and a stupid outfit along with a cape and scarf, and the aquarius sign on his shirt.  
“Yes? Wwhat is it?” (I speed-read through his description, and found out his name is Eridan)  
“Hello! Can we sleep here?”  
“Yeah, fine, wwhatevver.” I walk inside. “Croww, is that you?” I hear from behind me.

** Crow’s P.O.V. **

“Oh, hi, Eridan! Why are you in another cabin?” I ask him as Lionel, Feli, and Ludwig walk in.  
“I wwas Lookin’ for someone,” says Eridan, “And aparently he was stayin’ here.”  
“Well, I’m glad you found him,” I say.  
“Yeah me too…” he says blushing rubbing the back of his head.  
“Well… Why don’t we walk in?” I say awkwardly.  
He nods and we walk inside.

It apears there is another troll sitting on the armchair next to the couch. He is wearing the symbol for gemini on his shirt, red and blue glasses, and has 2 horns on each side of his head. He’s also wearing black pants and one black, one white shoes.

Description pops up and- wait a sec, it says his name is Sollux Captor but the rest is corrupted red and blue.  
“Hello,” I say politely to Sollux, “Are you Eridan’s friend?”  
“I thupothe you could thay that.” He says, a lisp quite evedent.  
“Well hi, I’m Crow.”  
“Well, I’m Thollux. By chance were you named that becauthe of the flying caw beatht wingths on your back?”  
“Nah, I named myself that before I got these.” I say twitching the wings.

“Well I’m booked, time for sleep.” I flop towards the couch and -

No P.o.v  
Crow falls asleep halfway to the couch.  
After a bit of chatting everyone else head off to their respective areas and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why i suddenly became obsessed with writing "fuck" this chapter.  
also, i did in-fact write all of Snowball's lines in all caps on paper  
also also, i have no idea why Crow is so salty in this chapter lol
> 
> fun fact: i don't know why i called Cosmic Fox 'Shadow' in this story. i don't remember ever giving him a name other than cosmic fox so he was probably named by the person who made Snowball


	7. Still no P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok i kinda lied when i said there were 7 chapters.

It is morning now and everyone wakes up decently (Depending on where they slept). The last one to wake up was Crow. He wakes up, smells food, looks around, and only sees people. Hungry now, he summons some meat, human, and eats it in a few bites. That was dithgusting to thee.” comments Sollux.

**And that's the last of what I wrote!**

**here are some images relating to this story!**

**so yeah... **

**i couldn't find the picture the creator of Lionel drew for me of him, so i'll draw my less accurate rendition of him later, along with better renditions of the rest of my ocs, and post them on my tumblr.**

**If you want me to do more / try again with this universe, just let me know!**


End file.
